Storyline and Missions in King of The Hill
This is the '''list of missions featured '''in Grand Theft Auto: King of The Hill. And if you would like to know the whole plot of KOTH.. Well, it's told here too. In the game, many missions are available to do at the same time from multiple characters, so this list does not reflect any required chronological order of completion. Each character's respective missions, however, can be only completed in the order listed. And, of course, some characters and their respective missions may not be unlocked until the certain missions are completed. In total there are TBA missions. Chapter I: Welcome to Merryweather Security After an incident in Afghanistan that cost the life of his best friend, Miklos Lipton seceded from the duty and left back to America. He has arrived in Blaine County, San Andreas. Miklos Lipton *Duty Calls: Miklos Lipton has arrived in Los Santos to work in Merryweather Security. He's trying to forget his Afghanistan memories and not get involved with anything that requires his military experience. But well, what do you know, swinging weapon is the best he can do, so working in Merryweather is probably the only suitable job for him. Miklos goes meet Sgt. Otto Matic. Sgt. Otto Matic *Workload: After a cold reception, Sgt. Matic orders Miklos to work at once. Miklos needs to use a forklift to move weapon crates in right places. *Run, You Fools: Miklos must take part in a jog to prove Sgt. Matic he's in a good shape. Perry Harris *Take Up Arms: Miklos meets Perry Harris at the barracks, who offers him friendship. Perry says he sees Miklos has a "gift" and wants to know if Miklos is suitable for his "master plan". They visit the garrison's shooting range to practice their shooting skills. *Be Polite: To see if Miklos is good at stealth, Perry makes him assassinate one soldier that has been rude towards him. *Gofer: Perry sends Miklos to Sandy Shores to pick up some drugs... What for? IDK. *Friends With Benefits: When Miklos questions Perry's "master plan", the answer is "soon you'll find out". But first, Miklos and Perry go to Sandy Shores and steal a RV for Aztecas friends of Perry. Sgt. Otto Matic *What Goes Up..:Terrorists have stolen a submarine from Merryweather and someone has hijacked a cargobob. There's no other way than shoot it down... *Tanked Up: A big war game is coming up, and Matic orders Miklos to deliver a tank in specific location. *War & Games: Miklos takes part in war game. Devin Weston *I, Spy: Miklos meets Donald Percival and Devin Weston, and the latter offers him a job. Miklos should go to Los Santos and spy on a man called Michael De Santa. Chapter II: Journey of A Master Criminal Miklos arrives in the city of Los Santos to fulfill Weston's assignment. During his stay, he lives with his cousin Thomas in Vespucci Beach. Perry Harris *Shadow: After Miklos has settled down in Thomas' apartment, he's visited by Perry, who reveals his "master plan"; taking over the entire criminal underworld of Los Santos. Perry explains how he and Miklos could together be the ultimate rulers of the state of San Andreas. Miklos ain't convinced, but promises to think about it. Then he goes to spy on Michael De Santa. *New Friends: Perry calls Miklos to Sandy Shores and introduces him and Aztecas to each other. Victor Sax, a high ranking member of the gang, is an associate of Perry, and he promises to help them on their journey, if THEY help him with some errands. Perry leaves the dirty work for Miklos, who is commanded by Sax to go and get a car full of meth.. Unfortunately, it's guarded by the police! Devin Weston *Audition Time: When Miklos delivers his notes about Michael to Weston, he's immediately hired for another job. Miklos needs to sneak in Richards Majestic Studios and assassinate an actor. *Labor Shortage: Weston's butler threatens to bring Police evidence of his involvement in the murder of abovesaid actor. Devin puts Miklos to follow the butler and kill him. *Spy Among Us: Weston is throwing a party, but there's a IAA agent among the guests.. Spying on things. Miklos must identify him and make sure he "comes to the after-party". Victor Sax *Ride to Hell: Victor has a plan to weaken the Armenian Mafia. If they start a gang war between the Lost MC and Drebin Family, they will suffer a blow, since they're doing business with both biker gangs. Miklos disguises himself as a Drebin Family member and goes on a rampage in Lost's trailer park. *I Belive I Can Fly: Miklos must sneak in the airfield of Armenian Mafia, steal a plane full of weapons and then crash it. *Stygian Haze: Miklos follows a boat in thick fog to find and ransack the underwater drug stash of the Armenians. Thomas Lipton *Night Out: Thomas brings Miklos downtown to relax and have some fun, but after heavy drinking, they get in trouble with Marabunta Grande. *Casual Walk: Thomas is afraid to go to work, because of Marabunta. Miklos escorts him to his workplace and defeats all enemies on sight. Cpt. Otto Matic *Eagles Cry: Sargent Matic has been promoted to a captain. No time for celebration, though; Merryweather cargo plane has been hijacked and it must be taken down. *Lost Boys: A group of soldiers have gone missing in Mount Chilliad. Matic sends Miklos to find them. Miklos DO finds them in the Altruist fortress and helps them escape. *Customer Is Always Right: Miklos is ordered to take a hydra and destroy a Triad cargo ship arriving in Los Santos. Victor Sax *Blockheads: Victor has more plans to help Miklos take over the Mafia. He sends Miklos to lumber yard in Paleto Forest to assassinate a high-ranking member. *O, Brother, Where Art Thou?: Armenians have murdered Victor's brother. He rushes to personally kill them all during their drug deal in Tongva Hills.. of course he gets in trouble and Miklos must save him. Perry Harris *Armenian Dream: Miklos storms Armenians hideout during their emergency meeting. After a shootout, Miklos makes a deal with the capo Alan Zichowski. Miklos spares the gang, and helps them with financial problems if they fall under his control. Chapter III: Can't Buy Me Love Now when he has Armenian Mafia under his control, Miklos puts his target on Los Santos Triads. Perry Harris/Victor Sax *Know Your Enemy: Perry suggests Miklos to get to know his enemy. Miklos sneaks in the Triad hangout and places several wiretaps around the house. *Day at the Races: Thanks to wiretaps, Perry knows that the Triads are planning to assault the Armenians during their meeting at Vinewood Racetrack. Alan Zichowski *Put Out My Flames With Gasoline: Alan wants to get revenge on Triads for trying to kill him. Triad leader, Tatsu Hsiang is having a party at her mansion in Richman. Alan sends Miklos to attend the party, sneak inside the mansion and burn her office. *Wet Works: Alan orders Miklos to get a scuba suit and dive collect the valuable cargo Triads had in their ship when Miklos sank it. *My Hero: Some gangsters (Alan thinks Triads) have stolen Alan's Entity FX and taken it to their safehouse in El Burro Hights. Miklos goes get it back, and finds out the robbers have also kidanapped actress Jenni Taylor. Miklos takes Jenni to safety in Thomas' house. Jenni Taylor *Housewarming: Jenni reveals that her kidnappers were members of Marabunta Grande. And to both her and Thomas' horror, Marabunta is coming to get them. Miklos must defend the house from them. Cpt. Otto Matic *Pain Train: Otto puts Miklos in charge of a train transporting a valuable artifact. Miklos and his security team get attacked, and Miklos tries to banish the intruder. The train crashes into another train and Miklos passes out. Jenni Taylor *Give Me Back My Cousin!: Miklos finds Jenni at Thomas' messed apartment. Thomas has been kidnapped by Triads and Miklos races after them. Alan Zichowski *Attack on Triad: Alan puts Miklos in charge of the hit squad he has assembled. Target: Triad warehouse. *On Tail: Miklos follows Tatsu Hisang's chopper through the desert. *Quiet Like A Ham: Miklos sneaks through the Triad meat factor to steal important documents. Thomas Lipton *Hide and Seek: Miklos has taken Jenni and Thomas to safety, but as a busy man, Thomas just can't hide all day long, so Miklos must snuck him out of the safehouse to do his businesses in Los Santos. *Big City Nights: Miklos takes Jenni out. *Property of A Lady: Jenni asks Miklos to sneak into her house, guarded by Marabunta Grande, to get some of her items. Victor Sax *Calm Before The Storm: The Lost and Drebin Family know it was actually the Aztecas who set up the gang war between them. And they're coming to get some payback! Perry Harris *Dishes Are Done: Miklos blows up several Triad buildings around Los Santos and forces them to surrender. Chapter IV: Hawks in The Night During his journey, Miklos has briefly interacted with the mysterious organization NightHawk several times. Now it's clear they're getting interested of Miklos, but what are their plans for him? Cpt. Otto Matic *Point And Click: Otto forgives Miklos for not being able to defend the train and has a new assignment. He orders Miklos to lead a soldier squad and attack the Kortz Center. There, the situation quickly gets out of the hand and a shootout begins. While the others fight, Miklos chases the IAA agents in the labyrinth. Lincoln Jones *Down Under: Miklos recieves a phone call from Lincoln Jones, the CEO of NightHawk. Jones says they've been watching Miklos' every step and think he's the right person to do some "errands" for the organization. If he refuses, Jenni and Thomas will be killed, so Miklos don't have a much choice. To prove his usefulness, Miklos needs to assassinate a man in the subway. *Manhunt: There's an associate of NightHawk, that has no use for them anymore. Miklos must go to Mount Josiah and arrange a "hunting accident". *Sample Test: To test Miklos' reaction velocity, Lincoln has sent an assassin to kill Perry Harris. Miklos must find this assassin before it's too late. Tatsu Hsiang *Bad Boys Running Wild: One of the Triad drug dealers has betrayed his masters and must be eliminated. Miklos finds this dealer and then chases him around Los Santos on foot, on car and on boat. *No Hard Feelings: Tatsu sends Miklos to the port of South Los Santos. There he kills a bunch of goons and breaks into their lockups until he finds a drug stash. *Things Get Complex: It's revealed, that the drugs belong to the Armenians and Tatsu wants to end their businesses. But that's not all. Alan Zichowksi is angry at Miklos for (unwittingly) stealing his stash for the Triads, buy will forgive him if he burns down Triad meat factory. To please them both, Miklos does what they say. Meat factory is burned, Armenian drug vehicles are destoryed and enraged they both cut their ties to Miklos. Thomas Lipton *Family Ties: Lincoln Jones hires Miklos to break into Bolingbroke Penitentiary and blow it up. Thomas suggests asking Miklos' father, Michael, to help breaking into the penitentiary. Miklos doesn't like the idea, he and Michael ain't exactly very close. They don't even know where he lives. Thomas remembers something and guides Miklos while he drives. Michael Lipton *Sightseers: Michael agrees to help his son. First, they need a plan, so they got to the penitentiary and look around the place. *Tick Tick Tick Boom: Miklos heads to Davis Quartz to steal some explosives. *Newest Fashion: Miklos follows a security guard working in the penitentiary and steals his clothes. Lincoln Jones *Penitentiary Breakout: Miklos sneaks into Bollingbroke Penitentiary, sets up the bombs, detonates them and escapes from the scene. Perry Harris *Backstabbed: Perry explains, that the NightHawk has stolen a new Merryweather helicopter. They're keeping it in Los Santos International Airport and Cpt. Matic has given orders to destroy it. Miklos heads to the airport and blows up the chopper. He then returns to the headquarters and something unexpected happens: Perry shows Matic video material of Miklos destroying the chopper and Matic is convinced that Miklos has been behind all of the adversities Merryweather has faced recently. NightHawk never stole the chopper and Matic didn't gave orders to destroy it. Matic fires Miklos and promotes Perry to an ensign. Chapter V: And Then There Were None... Perry Harris betrayed Miklos. What consequences might this have? Miklos Lipton *Not A Good Day: Miklos visits Victor Sax and the Aztecas and realizes that Perry has turned them against him. He then visits the local store to buy some cigarettes and drives home while cursing Perry and Merryweather. *Uninvitied Guests: Miklos recieves a call from Lincoln Jones. Now when Miklos ain't the ultimate kingpin of Los Santos anymore, NightHawk thinks he isn't needed in this world. They refuse to pay for the Penitentiary Heist and instead put a bounty on Miklos' head. Then he recieves another call. It's Thomas. Cpt. Matic has sent a hit squad to their house. *Not A Good Day vol 2: Miklos declares war on Perry and his former allies. First, he attacks the Aztecas hangout and kills Victor Sax. *No Easy Way Out: Miklos kills Tatsu Hsiang at the Triad cargo ship. *Ups And Downs: Miklos kills Alan Zichowski at his penthouse. Category:King of The Hill